


It's All About Trust

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment fic 2017 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: daria234 prompted:Leverage, Eliot/any, bondage requires a lot of trust





	

On any given day, the level of trust he placed in people wasn’t very high. His team, along with a few others, were part of a small group he trusted more than most. But none of them, really knew him, knew things he hoped would stay buried as he worked to balance the out all the hurt he inflicted in his other life.

Except one. 

She knew him. In her innocence, she asked and by some unknown force, he answered even when he knew by answering could change everything. She never judged him though, even at his worst. Maybe it was because she had her own fair share of darkness. So when she came to him and said she wanted to try bondage, he said okay, which is how he found himself naked and tied to the wooden posts of his bed. 

She blindfolded him and proceeded to run various items over his body wanting him to identify each one as she teased him. The feather that brushed across his nipples. The suede flogger that she dragged over his dick and balls. Her hair or what he assumed was her hair tickling him. And the ice, oh the ice against his hot skin.

He found himself becoming more aroused than he ever thought he could be and quicker than he ever had before. She mixed up the touches and what she was touching him with so he never knew what to expect and when. The ice was the clincher especially when she had it in her mouth and she went down on him. He nearly came from that alone but it was her quiet whisper in his ear at the beginning, telling him not to that stopped him. 

Elliot should have taken the absence of her toying with him and the shuffling of her body as a warning or even her slim hands on his cock but he was too far gone to think clearly, so when he found himself deep inside her he nearly disobeyed and her ‘don't move’ command and thrust. He struggled to keep still as she rose and fell on him. And then she was gone again, leaving him wanting more. Until he felt her shift again.

Her hands and her hair were back on his body. Stroking down his chest, tickling his thighs, grasping his cock. She fondled his balls, went behind them to flick around his opening. And slowly with one lubricated finger she pressed inward at the same time taking him in her mouth once again. He was torn. He wanted, no needed, to move. To thrust into her heat and against the finger now pressing further in. He wasn't a stranger to being penetrated. He knew the pleasure it could and did bring. He wanted it all right now. 

He needed to see her, to see the pleasure she was getting from playing his body. But this was her game and he trusted her. And this was what it was all about wasn't it. Trust. For him to trust her to take care of him. 

“I need,” he whispered, his voice thick and deep. 

“What do you need?”

“More. You,” he managed to answer as he fought against all instinct to keep still. He really didn't know what he needed, just more. He wanted to be buried inside her, to see her as he took them to climax. He wanted to feel her go deeper inside him, to feel the stretch and burn and pleasure it brought. He was torn and he hoped she could understand and give him what he was needing. 

She left him and he felt more shifting on the bed and when she came back to him he once against felt her hands on him. More fingers inside him as she haphazardly ran the flogger over his cock again, this time with a little more bit to it. The pain distracted him as she added more fingers. And then everything was gone again as she once again shifted. The loss of her fingers made him feel empty and a brief thought of wondering if this was how a woman felt went through his mind before he felt pressure again. This time not her fingers. The pressure increased and he wondered if she'd found the dildo he kept or if this was something of her. The thought that she'd be using her own toys on him made him hotter. The stretch and burn was perfect and exactly what he wanted, needed. And when it was fully it, he wiggled just a bit to get it where he wanted it. And then she was on him, slowly, agonizingly slowly, taking him in. 

He was trapped. Caught between her hot depths and the pressure in his ass. He was in heaven. And then she reached up and removed his blindfold.

“You can move now.”

At her instruction, he moved. Thrust into her depths. He moaned at the pleasure of the dual stimulation. He wanted to touch her, instead he gripped the bed posts where she had him tied, harder. Moving with and against he he felt the peak he'd been kept so close to get closer. It was when she leaned over him and nipped his nipple, that he fell over that invisible edge. Coming with a loud moan. 

She played his body, keeping him on the edge and knew when it became too much and backed off. She she reached above him and untied his hands before collapsing against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered words he wasn't sure made any sense as he came down. She slid down his body and went to the bath to retrieve a cloth to clean him up and remove the toys. When she was done, he pulled her against his body and let sleep take him, knowing that whatever level of trust had been between them before had now been compounded and he wasn't in the least bit unhappy about it.


End file.
